New Year, New Life
by Invisible Love
Summary: New Year's Eve is here again, with new guests as well, including a surprise visit from Sakura's notsosecret admirerer. Can Rei keep his cool when all he wants is for Sakura to be his and his alone? Don't sit there and stare at the screen, read!


**New Year, New Life**

**A/N****: OH MY GOSH, I LIIIVE!!! XD No people, I haven't died, like Hiniku. Gomen nasai for not putting up my recent Pretear chapter yet, but you know how it is: school, chores, social lives. I don't spend ALL my time writing on the computer, cut me a break! XD And I was working on THIS bad boy. I hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! XD And of course, read and review please!**

**On with the fic!**

* * *

"OH MY GOSH, I AM **SO** EXCITED!!!" Squealed a certain dark-skinned soon-to-be 18-year-old, spazzing without shame. Her friend's face was very red, and she sweatdropped at the African-American teen's antics.

"_You're_ excited? What about me? I AM the one engaged, after all." Tenshi reminded her, showing off the sparkling star engagement ring on her left ring finger.

"Oh, I know, but still! I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU!!!" Sakura cheered, glomping Tenshi. "AND I get to be the Maid of Honor! …Right?" The soon-to-be 18-year-old wanted to double-check, peering anxiously over at Tenshi. The 17-year-old engaged teen rolled her eyes.

"Of COURSE you're the Maid of Honor! Who _else_ is gonna do it? _Tyson_??" She ridiculed, wrinkling her nose at the prospect.

"Sum'un call?" Piped up Tyson, who, as always, had his face stuffed with food.

"Tyson, you're gonna kill yourself one day from eating so fast," Tenshi forewarned, eyeing the navy-haired teen in mild revulsion.

"N'won't!" Tyson protested through a mouthful of chicken leg.

"Yes you will," Smirked the blue-haired Russian by the name of Kai, emerging from the kitchen with the adorable Chinese neko-jin Rei, who was carrying a pot of freshly made ramen.

"Is that for me?" Tyson asked, finally swallowing and ignoring Kai. He was greedily eyeing the steaming pot in Rei's hands. Rei rolled his eyes.

"No, it's for the OTHER glutton," the neko-jin replied, promptly setting the pot down in front of a blond spiky-haired teen, whom had already eaten through 10 bowls of ramen. His blue eyes sparkled at the sight of the big pot of ramen.

"Alright! Dattebayo!" He cheered, not hesitating to dig in immediately. The pink-haired girl beside him gave him a disapproving look.

"Naruto! Save some for Sasuke-kun and I!" She complained. The dark blue-haired boy on the other side of Naruto merely "hn"-ed uncaringly.

"There's plenty of other food here! Eat that! Besides, this is MY ramen!" Naruto growled possessively.

As he and the pink-haired Sakura bickered about sharing the ramen, the brown-haired Sakura raised an eyebrow and leaned toward Tenshi, lowering her voice.

"By the way, who the heck invited them?" The soon-to-be 18-year-old wanted to know, nodding toward the mysterious trio. Tenshi grimaced.

"Ah," she muttered, "see, funny story about that: While we were walking over here, they came from outta no where! They were brandishing kunai at us and raving about an important mission they were supposed to be fulfilling before returning to their 'village.' Kohoma, or something like that. And then Blondie over there smelled the food…" Tenshi trailed away, thinking that enough was said.

"Oh," Sakura said, getting the picture.

"If you ask me," Kai said, striding over with Rei to the girls and sitting next to Tenshi while casting a furtive glance over at Team 7, "that guy next to the blonde is kind of moody."

Sakura, Tenshi and Rei all stared at Kai for a full twenty seconds.

"…**What**?" The disgruntled Russian blader demanded to know, glaring at the three of them for staring at him so incredulously.

"Nothing," Rei, Tenshi and Sakura replied together, looking highly amused.

"Takes one to know one," Tenshi muttered to Sakura, and they burst into a fit of giggles, which were quieted by Kai's glower.

"ANYWAYS," Sakura hastily changed the subject, "now that I've got the groom-to-be here, I can make more plans! For instance, have you decided on a caterer yet, because my cousin-"

"Sakura," Kai cut across the dark-skinned female with an air of impatience, "the wedding won't take place until another year."

"It never hurts to plan ahead," Sakura replied simply.

"ALRIGHT already!" Tenshi sighed, defeated. And then a mischievous glint twinkled in her chestnut orbs. "But that means that _I_ get to go crazy at _your_ wedding!" She declared.

Sakura snorted and sat back in her chair, perfectly at ease. "Fine. But I'm not getting hitched for a LONG time, so you're gonna be waitin' a while!" The dark-skinned teen proclaimed, sticking her tongue out at her friend.

"…..Uh….Sakura….?" Rei spoke up hesitantly, who was sitting next to Sakura.

"Hai, Rei-kun?" Sakura replied, turning to him. Rei was blushing a light pink, but his golden eyes were serious. Sakura blinked, startled by the intensity of his eyes.

"Rei…?"

"Sakura. There's…something I've been meaning to- I mean, I, uh, wanted to ask-"

A loud growling issuing from the middle of the room interrupted Rei. The said neko-jin had made his delicious chocolate cupcakes that contained molten chocolate when warm, which everyone EXTREMELY enjoyed.

And both Tyson and Naruto had their hands on the last one.

"It's **mine**." Naruto growled, his eyes turning a threatening shade of red.

"In your dreams!" Tyson retorted, refusing to back down from the chocolately goodness.

Sakura sighed. "This could get **real** ugly, **real** fast. Be right back," she told Rei, swiftly kissing him on the cheek before whipping out Daddy Frying Pan and marching into the chaos, shouting, "OI! BREAK IT UP!!!" Rei watched her go, sighing sadly.

"You're going to ask her _tonight_? You're kind of stealing my thunder, Rei." Kai reprimanded, smirking slightly to show that he was joking. Rei grinned.

"Sorry, Kai. But I don't want to wait either," the neko-jin replied, watching Sakura ferociously beat Tyson and Naruto over the head with her gigantic frying pan.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose," the Russian blader mused. Tenshi kept flicking her head between them, a confused and suspicious look on her face.

"What the heck are you two talking about??" The 17-year-old interrogated, attempting to stare them both down.

Kai smirked at his fiancée. "We'd tell you, but then we'd have to kill you," he answered. Tenshi raised a skeptical eyebrow.

"I'd like to see you try," she challenged. Rei chuckled at the two of them, and then his face became serious.

"But do you think she'd say yes?" he wanted to know, sounding a bit worried. Kai gave him a look.

"You're SERIOUSLY doubting that she'd agree?" he deadpanned.

"What are you two TALKING about?!" Tenshi grilled, getting extremely frustrated at being left out of the loop. Rei and Kai made eye contact, and then they looked away, smirking.

" STOP THAT, I MEAN IT!!! TELL ME!!" Tenshi commanded, jumping up and pointing threateningly at Kai.

"This is actually kind of fun," Kai remarked, smirking even more.

"I swear, if you don't tell me what you're planning about Sakura-"

"¿Scusa?" Asked a voice from behind Tenshi, making her jump. Sakura was standing behind her, an eyebrow raised and her frying pan over her shoulder. Both Tyson and Naruto were rubbing their sore scalps, shooting her malicious looks from the middle of the room. "What's this about me?"

"I don't know," Tenshi growled, obviously frustrated at this fact, "why don't you ask THEM?" the 17-year-old thus shot an accusatory glare at her fiancé and Rei. Rei promptly turned red and looked away. Kai's face was impassive.

Sakura frowned slightly. "What-" she began to ask, when the doorbell rang.

"HURRY UP, IT'S FREEZING OUT HERE!!!" Shouted a voice from behind the door.

"I know who that is," Sakura remarked dryly, striding over to the door. And sure enough, when she pulled it open, there stood Hiniku, shivering beside a red-head who could be easily identified by the cold, uncaring look in his sapphire eyes.

"Hey Tala. Hiniku, you're late." Sakura commented, mock glaring at the fiery Asian. Said Asian took on an offended look.

"Well, I WOULD have been here EARLIER, had SOMEONE arrived at my house on time!!" Hiniku hissed, sending a pointed glower at her silent companion.

"I lost track of time," Tala replied, ignoring her rage.

"You came TWO HOURS LATE!!!" Hiniku shrieked at him, flaring up again.

"Do you HAVE to be so obnoxiously loud? My ears are **bleeding**."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?"

As Sakura watched Hiniku and Tala verbally abuse each other, Kai snaked an arm around Tenshi's waist, pulling her to him.

"We need to talk," he whispered into her ear, his lips brushing the top of her ear. Blushing, the 17-year-old engaged teen nodded and let Kai lead her over to the secluded corner where Rei was, still a bright red.

"What's with you?" Tenshi wanted to know, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at Rei's embarrassment.

"You nearly blew his surprise, Ten," Kai answered, sighing slightly in exasperation.

"Once again, I have NO idea what you're talking about."

Silently, Rei pulled out a small velvet box and opened it for Tenshi to see, and she gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful silver ring with petite ornamental blossoms embedded with amethyst gems. Tenshi could also see the word "Koishii" engraved on the inside of the ring. Suddenly, it all clicked in Tenshi's mind.

"Ohhhhh, so THAT'S what all the secrecy is is about! YOU'RE going to PR-mmph!!!" Kai had smartly slapped his hand over Tenshi's big mouth, who was on the verge of shouting Rei's surprise to the whole world.

"HONESTLY, you get as bad as **Sakura** sometimes!" Rei reprimanded, hastily snapping the box shut and stuffing it back into his pocket.

"Well, you should've TOLD me in the first place! Then it wouldn't have come as such a shock!" the 17-year-old ranted, folding her arms and frowning at both Kai and Rei. "I deserve to know these things, you know!"

"We thought you'd immediately go blabbing to Sakura if you found out," Kai said bluntly. Tenshi looked affronted.

"That's not fair! I can keep VERY good secrets, thank you!" she defended.

"What about the time you told everyone that Tyson and Hilary were on a secret date in the back yard?" Rei suddenly shot at her.

"Tyson annoyed me earlier that day; I needed vengeance."

"And the time you caught Max with the jar of cookies in his room?"

"Hey, it's MY job to make sure he doesn't have too much sugar! Everything that goes on in our daily lives is enough!"

"And the time you found out Tyson's secret love of Britney Spears hits while bathing?"

"Oh COME ON, you HAVE to admit that that was funny!!"

Kai rolled his eyes. "Anyways, now that you know, you can't say ANYTHING until he asks her," he ordered, fixing Tenshi with his crimson stare. "No hints, no snide remarks, _nothing._"

"**What**?!" Tenshi yelped in protest, a look of horror crossing her features. "Hints I can understand, but SNIDE REMARKS?? Come ON, that's my thing!!!"

Kai stepped forward and held Tenshi's face with both hands, his crimson orbs boring into her chestnut eyes, making her blush intensely.

"No. Snide. Remarks." Kai repeated each word slowly and clearly, never breaking eye contact with his fiancé. Rendered helpless by his gaze, Tenshi could do nothing but nod. Smirking slightly, the Russian blader pecked her on the lips, causing her to flush in embarrassment even more.

"But you know Rei," Tenshi began as soon as the force of Kai's eyes released her, "you're going to have to catch her sometime tonight and **fast**. You know how busy she gets during her New Year's parties."

"I know." Rei cringed. "But somehow, I'm going to do it. I can't imagine life without Sakura now, and I don't intend to find out what it'd be like."

* * *

"YO!!! ATTENTION PLEASE, PEOPLE!!!!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs a couple hours later. Silence fell, and every eye at the party was upon Sakura's loud mouth, which was just the way she wanted it.

"Thank you. Now, it is 11 o' clock, and I know our custom is to pronounce our New Year's Resolutions, BUT, we're not doing so this year," Sakura admitted.

"WHAT!" Cried out a moonlit and silver streaked haired teen. She had just been shrugging out of her coat, and now she looked like she had half a mind to put it right back on and march out the door. "I KNOW you did NOT drag me away from Death No-er, I mean GREG KANEER, just to cancel my favorite New Year's activity!"

"Kaze, give it a rest, we all know you secretly read Death Note," Tenshi remarked. Sakura laughed.

"But in all seriousness, though," Sakura continued, "this year, I wanted to do something new, to kick off the new year. No pun intended." Several people smirked in slight amusement. "So, we're going to play a sort of Musical Chairs game, minus the music."

"Here's how it works. Someone goes to the middle of the circle of players, and says a fact about themselves. If that fact is also true about you, you'll get up and switch seats with another player. If not, remain seated, obviously. But you CAN'T sit in a seat right next to you; that's cheating. You'll be _punished_ if you do," Sakura added menacingly, brandishing her frying pan.

"Anyways, if you're the player who's caught without a seat, it's YOUR turn to say a fact about yourself. And we keep going like that until we get bored…I guess." The soon-to-be 18-year-old finished, realizing that there really wasn't a winner or a loser to this game.

"Alrighty then, let's play!" Hiniku demanded. With a bit of a struggle, everyone managed to find a place and situated themselves into a circle. Hiniku, whom had graciously volunteered to go first, stood in the middle of said circle.

"Okay! A fact about me is that I'm bilingual!" The Asian proclaimed. Both Kai and Tala stood up, being fluent in both Russian and Japanese. Hiniku quickly rushed past Tala to swipe Kai's seat as he maneuvered to Tala's previous spot, which left the redhead stranded in the middle. Heaving an irritated sigh, Tala stood in the middle, quietly contemplating what he should say about himself.

"C'MON, ALREADY!!" Hiniku roared after a few seconds, complaining as always. At her outburst, Tala raised an eyebrow, and then a cruel smirk appeared on his face.

"I'm NOT short," he announced spitefully. As Kai, Tenshi, Rei, Max, Tyson and Sasuke rose to switch, both Sakuras, Kaze and Naruto stayed seated, fuming silently. Hiniku especially was rather ticked off by this shot at her height.

"Did you HAVE to go there?" She ranted at the redhead, who ended up sitting next to her. He smirked in response.

"It's fun to get you angry," he answered.

"OOOH, you're so INFURIATING!!!"

"And you're cute when you're mad."

Hiniku flushed and shut her mouth, looking away in rage and embarrassment. Tala's smirk widened.

One by one, one party guest was caught in the middle at least twice. Sakura had cracked the others up by saying "I'm BLACK!" The hilarity increased when pale-skinned Tenshi stood up to switch seats. But since she was the only one up, the 17-year-old was now stuck in the middle. She tapped her chin, thinking about how to get someone up, when her eyes fell on Rei. Mischief enlightened her chestnut orbs, and she grinned hugely. Rei, noticing her demeanor, suddenly felt uneasy.

'_Oh no. PLEASE tell me she won't do what I think she's going to do…_' Rei pleaded silently in his head, his golden eyes begging the 17-year old engaged teen for mercy.

But Tenshi paid his look no heed. Carefully avoiding Kai's gaze, whom had also realized what she was up to, she opened her mouth and announced to the room, "I'm planning on getting married!"

Kai predictably stood up, but there were confused mutterings around the room when Rei hesitantly got to his feet.

"Rei? Why are you standing?" Sakura asked, her eyebrows raised in incredulity. Face so red that it shamed Tala's hair, Rei instinctively reached into the pocket where the engagement ring box was.

"Uh…well-" The neko-jin began, when the doorbell rang. The soon-to-be 18-year-old frowned at the door.

"Huh…I thought everyone was here…?" Sakura wondered out loud.

"Everyone IS here. I was last to arrive." Kaze reminded her. Still frowning, Sakura got up to answer the door, with Rei still frozen in place, his hand on the box in his pocket.

Sakura reached the door and swung it open. Her chocolate brown eyes widened. Standing before her was a tall male that looked about 19 years old with auburn hair and eyes…

"HIRO??" The soon-to-be 18-year-old blurted out in astonishment. Heads swiveled about in shock at the return of the Knight of Wind. Hiro smiled softly and brushed his auburn hair out of his eyes, which was starting to grow past his shoulder blades again.

"Long time no see," he greeted. Sakura continued to gape at him.

"Wha-what are you DOING here?? You said you'd be staying at Awayuki Mansion for the holidays!" She pointed out. Hiro slightly cringed.

"I'm supposed to be, but I snuck out to see you. I'll have to face Mom's wrath later. Anyways, can we talk real quick? In private?" The 19-year-old emphasized, looking pointedly at the party peering over at them. Kai noticed Rei's jaw reflexively tighten.

"Uh…sure, I guess…" Sakura agreed after a moment's hesitation, following Hiro out into the freezing night air and shutting the door behind her. Slowly, Rei resumed his seat, a stony look adorning his features. Tenshi, sensing the tense atmosphere, grabbed a glass of apple cider.

"Uh, let's watch the ball drop in Time Square, shall we?" She asked hastily, forcing a smile. Slowly, everyone got up to get a glass. Team 7 was oblivious to the situation at hand. The others, on the other hand, were pretty somber. Tala was clueless.

"What's going on? Is that an ex of Sakura's?" Tala wanted to know. Hiniku shook her head sadly.

"It's really not that simple…"

* * *

Sakura shivered in the chilling wind outside. It was no longer snowing, though white blankets coated the ground everywhere. She was striding alongside Hiro, walking across the yard and admiring the scenery. They exchanged brief news of what's been happening the past couple of months in each other's absences, and then lapsed into silence.

Hiro paused just then, and Sakura nearly ran into him. He was looking up into the sky at the stars, his breath coming in puffs of smoke in the frigid night.

"Sakura…I've been having a strange feeling about you all day. Like…I feel like I'm going to lose you soon," Hiro murmured. Sakura frowned up at him.

"What are you talking about? Am I gonna die or something??" She asked, thoroughly confused. Hiro chuckled.

"No, nothing like that. I meant…that at the end of tonight, I won't be able to see you as much as I'd like anymore. Or be alone with you, or hold you…"

"You lost me again…" Sakura told him, though she seemed a bit embarrassed. Hiro turned to look at her, his auburn eyes soft, almost wistful.

"I don't know why I have this feeling. Call it a sixth sense, if you must. But, I really need to know…you **are** happy with him, aren't you?"

Sakura didn't need to ask who "him" was, nor did she know how Rei fit into this situation, but nonetheless she nodded.

"Yes. I love him so much." She replied, smiling at the thought of her dear neko-jin. Hiro stared at her, scrutinizing her face. And then he nodded as well.

"Okay. That's all I really needed to know. So I'll back off for good now. I still love you, of course, but…"

Hiro did a kind of half-shrug, as if to say, "That's life." Sakura blushed and lowered her head, the familiar guilt beginning to well up at Hiro's unrequited feelings for her. Sudden warmth enveloped her frame as Hiro hugged her. "I'll still keep in touch regularly, okay? If your elf allows it, that is."

"He's a neko-jin," Sakura corrected, lightly socking Hiro in the gut for his jibe. Hiro smirked and lightly kissed Sakura's forehead.

"Don't forget me Sakura, okay?" The Knight of Wind asked quietly.

"Never," Sakura replied, hugging Hiro tightly.

When they finally let go, Hiro smiled one last time at the soon-to-be 18-year-old, whispered, "Happy New Year", and vanished in his usual whirlwind of blue.

Rei stood watching through the curtains of the living room, turmoil churning in his heart. The resentment he felt towards Hiro now had increased ten fold. In truth, he had never felt more threatened by the 19-year-old in his life…until now. He wasn't sure what they had discussed, but all he knew was that he didn't like it. But if Sakura ended up choosing Hiro, what could he do about it?

Rei closed his eyes and let the curtain fall back into place over the window. He had seen enough.

* * *

Sakura reentered the house to find everyone crammed into the family room, eyes intent on the T.V.

"Did I miss the ball dropping?" She asked Tenshi. Tenshi looked up at her best friend, her chestnut orbs concerned.

"No, you didn't miss much…" She answered. Sakura rose an eyebrow at the strange look Tenshi was giving her.

"What's up? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"No reason…"

Sakura's brow furrowed. Something was very wrong here. She looked around the room. Maybe Rei could explain Tenshi's peculiar behavior. But when the soon-to-be 18-year-old looked properly, she saw that her beloved neko-jin was not there.

"Where's Rei?" Sakura queried, frowning in discontent. Tenshi looked away and wouldn't answer her. So Kai silently jerked his thumb towards the balcony, where Sakura could now make out Rei's tall figure standing out there.

Rei was on the balcony while everyone else was inside? Why? The balcony was used for when people really wanted to be alone…

Sakura felt a knot in the pit of her stomach. Something was EXTREMELY wrong here…

Striding past the others, Sakura opened the balcony doors and stepped out once more into the night. Rei was leaning on the banister, the standard thinking position for people out on the balcony. He stiffened as he heard the door close, but didn't bother to turn around.

"Rei…? Is everything okay?" Sakura asked, taking a hesitant step forward.

Rei didn't turn around to look at her, which bothered Sakura. She wanted to see his eyes.

"What did Awayuki want?" Rei wanted to know suddenly. Sakura blinked, noticing both the cold edge to Rei's words and the use of Hiro's surname.

"He…wanted to wish me a happy new year," Sakura responded, deciding to stick with the less harmful truth.

"He had to HUG you for that?" Rei spat with sudden venom, turning his head to glare at Sakura out of the corner of his golden eyes. Sakura looked stricken.

"You were **spying** on us?" She demanded of him.

"Since when are you and Awayuki an "us"?" Rei shot back, turning around to fully face Sakura.

"Rei, WHAT is your problem??" Sakura asked. His sudden jealousy and rage was confusing her to no end. "Hiro NEVER used to bother you like this before!"

"What gave him the right to touch you anyhow? Doesn't he realize you're taken?"

"Rei, you KNOW how Hiro feels about me-"

"He should hurry up and get over it, then! Or are you starting to feel the same towards him?"

"WHAT???" Sakura shrieked, drawing stares from the party within. "Rei, how could you SAY such a thing? Mariah was flirting with you all last year too! How do you think **I** felt about _that_?"

"That was last year."

"What's the difference??"

"I didn't plan on proposing to you last year!!!" Rei shouted, leaving his girlfriend speechless. Realizing that he had accidentally blew his secret, the neko-jin blushed furiously and lowered his gaze.

A very long and awkward silence passed between them. Those who had heard Rei's uncharacteristic outburst had their faces plastered to the windows of the balcony doors.

Slowly, Sakura strode over to Rei, gazing up into his face to read his expression.

"…Is that what all the fuss was about? Rei-kun, why didn't you tell me…?" The soon-to-be 18-year-old inquired, her chocolate brown orbs tender. Rei's eyes softened in response.

"I wanted to do it right. But I kept getting interrupted…" The neko-jin confessed, pulling out the velvet box from his pocket once more. Sakura looked down at it, and then up at Rei again.

"Well, there's nothing to interrupt you now. It's just me…" Sakura said, smiling radiantly at her boyfriend. Grinning in response, Rei lowered himself onto one knee and clasped Sakura's left hand within his.

"You know, you're taking this more calmly than I expected," Rei teased. Sakura grinned in response.

"Hey, you behaved uncharacteristically tonight too. It's an even trade." She retorted, making Rei laugh.

"Then, Sakura Murasaki Petala, I have a favor to ask. Would you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Rei Kon?" The neko-jin asked, opening the box to reveal Sakura's engagement ring. She gasped at the sight of it.

"Oh my gosh, Rei, it's BEAUTIFUL!!! How could I say no to such a perfect ring??" She positively squealed in delight.

"Now THAT'S the reaction I was looking for," Rei said, grinning as he slipped the ring on Sakura's ring finger. He barely had time to stand up before Sakura flung herself into his arms.

"I love it," She whispered into his ear. "Not as much as I love you, but it comes pretty close. Thank you."

"No, thank **you** for agreeing to marry me," Rei replied, pulling away slightly to kiss Sakura.

A group "Awwwww!" sounded from the balcony doors, and the couple looked around to see that their friends had thrown the doors open. Tenshi was wearing the most mischievous grin she had worn all night.

"You know what THIS means, don't you Sakura-chan?" The 17-year-old pressed, devil horns beginning to appear on her head. Sakura's eyes widened in realization.

"Oh no…" the soon to be 18-year-old grumbled.

"Oh YES! C'mon chica, we've got a LOT of planning to do!!!" Tenshi declared, and everyone burst out laughing at the irony.

* * *

Far away on a familiar island, a certain 19-year-old male was attempting to sneak back into his own home…to no avail, unfortunately.

"THERE HE IS, MOM!!! HE'S TRYING TO SNEAK IN THROUGH THE BALCONY!!!!" Yelled Hitori, pointing an accusing finger at her twin brother, who froze where he stood.

"Crap," Hiro muttered, cringing.

"Young man, WHERE have you been??" Himeno growled, glaring daggers at her son. He turned around to face his mother with a pained expression.

"If you must know, I was…visiting Sakura," he mumbled, lowering his gaze. That wiped the butt-kicking look off of Himeno's face.

"Oh, really? How is she?" The former Pretear asked, smiling at the thought of Sakura.

"She's fine. Better, I'd say," Hiro answered. The strange feeling had intensified ever since he left, which probably meant that Sakura had become Mrs. Elf already.

"That's nice. And how about Tenshi?" Hitori wanted to know.

"Oh, that's right. Hey Kato, Moki!" Hiro called to the Knights of Light and Ice. They turned to face him, their focus broken from the video game they were just playing.

"What?" They responded rather grumpily.

"Tenshi wanted me to tell you guys something…"

"REALLY?!" Moki exclaimed, stars in his eyes at the mention of the star-obessed teen.

"What did my love wish to say to me??" Kato needed to know, shoving Moki out of the way.

"Oh, just that she's getting married."

Kato and Moki froze in the act of punching each other.

"She's…" Uttered Moki.

"Getting…" Gasped Kato.

"MARRIED!??!?!" The two cried together. Hiro nodded, smirking.

"Uh-huh. To Kai Hiwatari."

Moki and Kato gaped at Hiro, and then glanced at each other.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!"

* * *

Back at Sakura's place, Tenshi looked around, frowning.

"Did you hear something, Sakura?" She asked.

"Nope." Answered Sakura.

**A/N****: ROFL! Sorry, couldn't resist. XD WELL, that's a fic down! I should start on my next Pretear chapter soon, which is what I think I'll do. And if any of you are wondering, NO, I did not copy Mishi-chan, nor did she copy me. We sort of had the same idea, but didn't tell each other until we started working on the fics. Great minds think alike, I suppose. XP Anyways, I really hope you guys enjoyed! Sorry if there wasn't much craziness as you'd like, but I really wanted to center the story on Sakura and her insane love life. XD So Happy New Year, do NOT drink and drive or I will hunt you down with Daddy Frying Pan, and have a nice holiday!**

**-MuraSakura**


End file.
